transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Revival 4
Laboratory Contents: Firestar, Metal Box, Reconstructed body, Box of Supplies, Body of Optimus Prime, Energon Regulator Firestar is busily repainting the new frame. Rodimus Prime throws open the door, fairly tripping over his own feet. "You got something to knock me out?" Firestar says, "Umm, no, Whats the prob?" Firestar shuts off the paint for the moment. Rodimus Prime steps out of the doorframe a bit unsteadily and leans on one of the counters, letting the door close behind him. "No problem." He grins widely. "I think I know how I can get to him." Firestar says, "Rodimus, you ok?" Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "Never better in my life. Listen, you're a medic. I need you or.. someone.. to come up with a sedative that'll knock me out without any of the side effects." Firestar says, "Well, I have a sedative, but why?" Rodimus Prime runs his hand over the back of his head, glancing back at the door, still leaning on the counter like he's just run a marathon. Firestar says, "Rodimus???" Firestar pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Rodimus Prime. Firestar does a medical scan, "What is wrong?" You say, "I was just.. huh, nothing's wrong." Firestar says, "You may be the leader around here, but you're a horrible liar, now whats up?" Rodimus Prime grins. "I'm telling you, nothing's wrong. I'd just powered down and.." Firestar says, "And?" Rodimus Prime catches his breath. "And... I was.. it.. contacted me. Or something. I don't know. But I know I could do it again if I had full control of my senses." Firestar says, "It? The Matrix??" You say, "No, the Easter Bunny." He grins again. "Yes. The Matrix. What else?"" Firestar says, "Ok ok...if you're sure..." Firestar opens up her medkit, pulling out a sedative hypo. You say, "No, wait. Not yet." Firestar says, "Ok...." Rodimus Prime points at the mostly-finished body. "Wait till we're done with that and the new CPU template's uploaded. I'll want a few more people just to keep watch anyway. Could be dangerous." Firestar nods. "Right." She puts away the hypo, and turns back, checking the neural net transfer. Rodimus Prime waves a hand at the medkit. "Will that.. put me out without screwing up my thought processes? I remember someone drugged me before, and.. well, that's about all I remember. It was pretty fuzzy." Firestar says, "Its a light sedative Rodimus, mainly. About the equivelant of a local anesthetic." Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "No, what I mean is, I need something to completely knock out my external senses but leave my consciousness relatively untouched. I was in a rest cycle before, but I'm not sure I could duplicate it again without knowing what I was doing." Firestar says, "In other words, something to make you sleep?" You say, "Well, yeah. But like Daniel told me once.. dreams that you can control, because you KNOW you're dreaming? Does that make sense?" Firestar hmms, and digs through the medkit, pulling up her sedatives, she gets out something that is usually used on unruly patients. Firestar says, "I suppose..." You say, "I know the humans have some way to induce it in themselves -- some kind of radio waves or something, but I don't think my system'd work the same way." Firestar says, "Well, this would cause sleep, Ive used it on the technos befre..." Firestar says, "Radio waves?" Rodimus Prime shrugs. "Yeah, I saw something about it on TV once. Some certain frequency that kicks them into that phase of dreaming, so they can manipulate it. But I don't remember exactly. I just know it's possible. And I want to know if it's possible for me." Firestar says, "Want to try to test it? We can set Teletran to cycle through radio waves until it hits on one that may work." You say, "Well, I'm not sure if it was actually radio waves. It was.. something." He sighs shortly. "I wish I could remember. Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt to try.." Firestar says, "Come on then, we'll set up Teletran..." Firestar steps out for the moment. Firestar leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Firestar has left.